Aubrey Roberts
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Maia Mitchell |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Aubrey Roberts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| active, constant, determined, driven, friendly, independent, youthful, caring, supportive, dramatic, impulsive, selfish |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Jayce Baker (boyfriend, in love with) Gil Morrison (one sided crush) Eason Park (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To become a famous singer (succeeded) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 233 Nightingale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Priscilla, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique, Erin, Spencer, Sander, Logan, Randy, Tristan, Savannah, Vanessa, Paige, Soopin, Staci |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Monica, June Galloway, The Football Team, Le Trio Hot, Adriana, Tamara |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You are special no matter what" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Aubrey Roberts is a major character on Teen Justice. Aubrey is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Personality Aubrey is a very secretive, investigative girl, and highly independent. Grace is very inquisitive and doesn't back down from her curiosity. If she's determined to get answers, she will get them; even if it means putting herself in danger. Aubrey is a great friend, and really confident. She is carried away by their instincts and is very impulsive. Relationships Jayce Baker= Songs S1= ;Solos la-et-st-mondays-tv-highlights-the-fosters-on--001.jpg|The Fall Song (Pilot)|link=The Fall Song Can't_Stop_Singing_(241).png|All I See Is Gold (Pilot)|link=All I See Is Gold Song_tab.jpg|Take a Bow (Theatricality)|link=Take a Bow Song_sectional_3.jpg|Love Me Like You Do (Sectionals)|link=Love Me Like You Do Song_tfn.jpg|The First Noel (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=The First Noel Song_mm.jpg|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man ;Duets Song na.jpg|No Air (Jayce) (Duets)|link=No Air Song bmolk.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Monique) (Duets)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Song_inv.jpg|It Must Have Been Love (Jayce) (Invitational)|link=It Must Have Been Love Song_ltyh.jpg|Listen To Your Heart (Gil) (Fearlessness)|link=Listen To Your Heart Song_aty.jpg|Here We Go Again (Jayce) (A Wedding)|link=Here We Go Again Song_lc.jpg|Last Christmas (Jayce) (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Song atm.jpg|A Thousand Years (Jayce) (Love Hurts)|link=A Thousand Years Song stranger.jpg|Tell Him (Erin) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Tell Him Song looh.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Monique) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Song ltb.jpg|Love To Burn (Priscilla) (Born This Way)|link=Love To Burn Song daagbf.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Monique) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Song nationals 5.jpg|Flashlight (Hunter) (The Music Master)|link=Flashlight ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song widfl.jpg|What I Did For Love (A New Beginning)|link=What I Did For Love isb.jpg|I Still Believe (Hotline Bash)|link=I Still Believe hero.jpg|Hero (Hotline Bash)|link=Hero ep4f (1).jpg|Our Day Will Come (I Do)|link=Our Day Will Come ep4f.jpg|Crush (Ballad)|link=Crush bsf.jpg|Bird Set Free (Dangerous Bonds)|link=Bird Set Free hia.jpg|Here I Am (The June Galloway Effect)|link=Here I Am Ep4f (30).jpg|Soul (Dreams)|link=Soul ep4f (35).jpg|My Darling (The Hell-raisers)|link=My Darling tyb.jpg|There You'll Be (Make It or Break It Part 2)|link=There You'll Be ;Duets Song te.jpg|Telephone (Adriana) (A New Beginning)|link=Telephone Ep4f_(14).jpg|Waiting For a Girl Like You (Jayce) (The Plays The Thing)|link=Waiting For a Girl Like You ep4f (13).jpg|Stay (Jayce) (Broken Innocence)|link=Stay ep4f (12).jpg|Miracles (Sander) (Sinned Against Man)|link=Miracles neglect.jpg|Neglected (Tristan) (One In a Million)|link=Neglected el.jpg|Endless Love (Billy) (Ballad)|link=Endless Love ikwydls.jpg|I Know What You Did Last Summer (Jayce) (The June Galloway Effect)|link=I Know What You Did Last Summer Ep4f (46).jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Monique) (I'm Coming Home)|link=I Kissed a Girl ep4f (42).jpg|One (Jayce) (I'm Coming Home)|link=One Pgr.jpg|Pretty Girl Rock (Erin) (Swagology)|link=Pretty Girl Rock FG.jpg|For Good (Tristan) (Make It or Break It Part 1)|link=For Good ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos ep4f (3).jpg|Yesterday (Rubber Soul)|link=Yesterday joh.jpg|Hallow (Justifying My Love)|link=Hallow ep4f (50).jpg|Bound To You (Read All About It)|link=Bound To You oie_eukSkSqGWzYB.png|Dangerous Woman (Set Me Free)|link=Dangerous Woman ep4f (2).jpg|Run To You (A High Hope For a Low Wish)|link=Run To You Songs woend.jpg|Should've Been Us (Be True)|link=Should've Been Us Jessie-aloha-001.jpg|Dance Apocalyptic (Musical Mayham)|link=Dance Apocalyptic 323434).jpg|Say Goodbye (Illusions)|link=Say Goodbye ep4f (59).jpg|Best Friends Brother (Prom Wrecker)|link=Best Friends Brother Song iacbtmn.jpg|It's All Coming Back To Me (Under Pressure Part 1)|link=It's All Coming Back To Me ;Duets ep4f (60).jpg|A Hard Day's Night (Erin) (Rubber Soul)|link=A Hard Day's Night ep4f (62).jpg|Get Back (Tristan) (Erin in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Get Back Ep4f_(61).jpg|Hate That I Love You (Jayce) (Comeback)|link=Hate That I Love You Ep4f_(56).jpg|Here We Go Again (Jayce) (Title)|link=Here We Go Again Song_eonikndk.jpg|Pretending (Jayce) (The Guest List)|link=Pretending Ep4f_(74).jpg|Do You Hear What I Hear (Monique) (Tristan's Messed Up Christmas)|link=Do You Hear What I Hear Ep4f_(75).jpg|Incredible (Tristan) (In My Own Words)|link=Incredible Ep4f_(76).jpg|Right Here, Right Now (Jayce) (The One That Got Away)|link=Right Here, Right Now Heres2us.jpg|Here's 2 Us (Hunter) (Musical Mayham)|link=Here's 2 Us ep4f (10).jpg|Roots Before Branches (Jayce) (Under Pressure Part 2)|link=Roots Before Branches ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos emea_tbm_img_vid_dancealong-wrap3.jpg|Footprints (Unfinished Sympathy)|link=Footprints Fa70e3f27c9016a98d75f161b2a37dc3.jpg|Who Would Imagine a King (Christmas Justice)|link=Who Would Imagine a King Myeverything.jpg|A Time Forgotten (The Broken Note)|link=A Time Forgotten 223).jpg|Sky Says (The Broken Note)|link=Sky Says Surf's_Up_(118).png|Cannonball (Exposed)|link=Cannonball bringhimhome.jpg|Bring Him Home (Diva)|link=Bring Him Home ib.jpg|Thousand Needles (Original Songs)|link=Thousand Needles ep4f (butter).jpg|Butterfly (Wonderful)|link=Butterfly The-Fosters-Recap-and-Review-Season-2-Episode-18-Now-Hear-This.jpg|Battlefield (Fight To The Finish)|link=Battlefield ;Duets Nysom.jpg|New York State of Mind (Robin) (New Changes)|link=New York State of Mind ross-lynch-maia-mitchell-beach-clean-up-july-14-2013-1.jpg|Can't Stop Singing (Eason) (Unfinished Sympathy)|link=Can't Stop Singing sos.jpg|S.O.S (Let The Music Play) (Tamara) (Unfinished Sympathy)|link=S.O.S (Let The Music Play) ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos Oie LBzkvXAddjdv.jpg|Daylight (New Beginnings)|link=Daylight ep4f (246).jpg|Snow In California (The Special Christmas Show)|link=Snow In California ep4f (944).jpg|We Belong Together (A Whole New World)|link=We Belong Together Ep4f (45).jpg|Touch My Body (Opening Night)|link=Touch My Body ep4f (455).jpg|Lead The Way (Opening Night)|link=Lead The Way ep4f (3338).jpg|Never Too Far (Opening Night)|link=Never Too Far ep4f (232).jpg|Be My Baby (Opening Night)|link=Be My Baby 29906170001_2553523805001_thumb-6a943f89092cf318370f4a504700de07.jpg|Reflections (Care Enough) ()|link=Reflections (Care Enough) ;Duets fod.jpg|Makes Me Wonder (Erin) (New Beginnings)|link=Makes Me Wonder lfj.jpg|She Will Be Loved (Hunter) (The Young and the Soulful)|link=She Will Be Loved Ep4f_(4).jpg|Hot N' Cold (Erin) (Crossroads)|link=Hot N' Cold Ep4f_(5).jpg|Beneath Your Beautiful (Robert) (Risks)|link=Beneath Your Beautiful Ep4f_(6).jpg|Migrate (T-Pain) (The Day the Twerk Stood Still)|link=Migrate Ep4f_(4l1).jpg|Brave (Erin) (Rivals)|link=Brave Ep4f_(4000).jpg|Every Breath You Take (Erin) (Rivals)|link=Every Breath You Take Ep4f_(402).jpg|Rockstar (Kye) (Groupies)|link=Rockstar Ep4f_(3ll9).jpg|Be Okay (Erin) (Teen Justice)|link=Be Okay oie_9TPmVczYTSpo.jpg|Brand New Day (Logan) (A Whole New World)|link=Brand New Day ep4f (1k5).jpg|Conqueror (Sebastian) (Molly Whopped) |link=Conqueror ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Main Character